Dans la forêt je te prendrais
by Kisoka
Summary: Le jeune Mizuoto doit se rendre à un rendez-vous fixé par son amie. Cependant, le bleuté fera la découverte de ses sentiments envers une autre personne. YAOI (BoyXboy), AnteMizu!


**Résumé :** Le jeune Mizuoto doit se rendre à un rendez-vous fixé par son amie. Cependant, le bleuté fera la découverte de ses sentiments envers une autre personne.

**Rating :** T car Lemon

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes une âme sensible je vous déconseille de lire ceci :)

**Note de l'Auteure :** J'avais pas d'idée de titre u.u'' Alors bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien !

**Disclaimer :** Le beau Mizuoto Kirameku appartient à Dorkos! Seul Antenolis Samford est à moi.

* * *

Dans la magnifique bâtis près de l'eau, un jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises se réveilla. Il semblait mal éveillé, déjà par sa coupe qui était toute ébouriffée, et sa queue de cheval défaite. Il prit son portable pour regarder l'heure et se mit à paniquer.

_treize heures cinquante ?! Je vais être en retard !_

Il se précipitât dans sa salle de bain et se prépara rapidement. Fin prêt, le beau garçon se regarda dans la glace pour voir s'il n'avait pas oublié une mèche de cheveux ou autre. Il parti de chez lui à quatorze heures piles et se mit dans la direction du village voisin. En effet, sa meilleure amie lui avait fixé un rendez-vous sur la route entre UTAU-les-bois et YorkUTA City.

Il entendait des pas derrière lui, semblant le suivre, quand tout à coup, il se fit jeter dans la brousse, puis plaqué sur un arbre.

Il regarda qui était devant lui, et fut surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'_elle_.

_Que me veux-tu Antenolis ?_ Fit-il avec froideur

_Ohoho ! Rien de bien méchant mon ami !_

Mizuoto essaya de se débarrasser de lui mais en vint. Son agresseur le jeta sur l'herbe, dos au sol, puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le bleu voulut riposter par la parole mais fut coupé par un baiser. Il mordit la langue qui s'était introduite dans sa voix buccale puis dit :

_Que veux-tu à la fin !_

_Ta virginité ?_

Antenolis commença par soulever le haut de son uke, puis suivit par lui caresser les abdo'. Malgré que le plus jeune semblait fin, il n'était pas pour autant maigre comme un moustique, au contraire, ses pectoraux étaient bien dessinés pour son âge, et sa musculature convenait aussi. Le brun retira le haut de sa proie et embrassa son cou. Il descendait petit à petit, mordillant ou léchant chaque parcelle de peau présente, recueillant des gémissements de la part du bleuté.

Il remonta et embrassa encore une fois ce dernier, et fit jouer sa langue avec la sienne, pendant qu'il lui retirait le bas.

Mizuoto gigota et inversa leurs positions. Il arracha les habits de l'homme aux prunelles bleues puis se dirigea vers son boxer.

_Ah non, Mizu' ! C'est moi qui te prendra, pas l'inverse !_

Antenolis fit basculer son amant sous lui et l'adossa contre un arbre. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille comme quoi il allait lui faire quelque chose qui lui plaira, puis lui enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait son érection. Il toucha du bout de son index le haut de sa verge, et récolta encore un gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune vairon cria de surprise quand son brun prit son sexe dans sa bouche.

Ce dernier faisait de lent va-et-viens, s'amusant à torturer de plaisir son uke qui empoigna de ses cheveux, lui demandant d'accélérer, ce qu'il exécuta. Quelques minutes après, Mizuoto jouit dans la bouche de son seme, puis le regarda avec des yeux vitreux.

_Est-ce que ça t'a plu, beau gosse ?_

Le concerné hocha positivement la tête, puis repris ses esprits. Il se jeta sur Antenolis et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Son regard avait changé, ses yeux innocents se transformèrent en des yeux féroces, comme s'il allait dévorer le jeune homme sous lui. Il lui enleva rapidement le boxer, quand le brun voulut reprendre le dessus, qui fut un échec total.

_Désolé Ante', mais je peux plus attendre..._

son interlocuteur acquiesça puis se prépara à recevoir la douleur. Mizuoto le pénétra doucement, essayant de limiter la souffrance d'Antenolis, Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il attendit un peu qu'il se détende, car il était un peu serré. Il embrassa son ainé à pleine bouche, l'apaisant. Enfin zen, le nouveau seme fit un lentement va-et-viens, le temps que son uke s'habitue à lui. Ce dernier gémissait entre douleur et plaisir, quémandant un baiser, de nouveau.

Mizuoto commença à accélérer, de plus en plus, puis toucha la prostate d'Antenolis, qui se courba de passion. Il continua jusqu'à que celui du dessous jouisse, puis jouit à son tour, se déversant en lui. Il se retira de son amant et se roula sur le côté, reprenant son souffle. Il prit un morceau de tissu déchiré et essuya le ventre du brun, qui s'était endormit, et le sien. Ne voulant pas qu'on les trouves ici, Mizuoto se rhabilla, puis mit le boxer à Antenolis, ajoutant sa veste pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Il prit son uke dans les bras et alla vers sa maison, à l'extérieur du village et y déposa son amant, le rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà, C'est terminé ! La première fois que j'arrive à écrire du YAOI (merci Dorkos de m'avoir donné du courage xD) et en plus, avec un dérivé de Jainnyfer et « The Beautiful Mizuoto ». D'ailleurs ceci est une request de la part de mon Dorkos qui voulait savoir qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien écrire comme YAOI sur son UTAU :p**

**Merci d'avoir lu très chers amis %D Review please ?**


End file.
